


In Vino Veritas Korrasami Edition

by bikingpaladin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 1000 word fic, Drunken Flirting, F/F, February Prompt List, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, In Vino Veritas, Movers, Sinister Scimitar, Synchronised Screaming Collection, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikingpaladin/pseuds/bikingpaladin
Summary: Korra and Asami test the limits of Bolin's hospitality by drinking all his wine.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Synchronised Screaming





	In Vino Veritas Korrasami Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



> A gift for Elleth. Teen and up audiences rating was chosen due to alcohol intoxication. It is otherwise a fluffy fic.

“I’m not that drunk.” Korra insisted.

Bolin huffed, “Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m just kinda buzzed.” Korra said.

Bolin said, “Oh really, Korra? Then, how do you explain when you were flirting with Asami over a minute ago?”

“She’s my girlfriend. I’m always flirting with her.” Korra replied.

Bolin continued, “You asked her if she was single...and cried when she said she wasn’t.”

“I was just a little confused, but I remember now. Asami’s not single...because she’s dating me! Nailed it.” Korra snorted a little louder than normal at her own statement.

As if she had heard her name, Asami stumbled out of the living room into the kitchen where Bolin and Korra were sitting on bar stools against the kitchen island. Several empty wine bottles were tipped over on their sides: three of them next to Korra and two of them next to the seat where Asami had previously been sitting. Zero of them were next to Bolin, who had only been drinking water the whole night.

Asami was clutching seven different mover spools, each one barely in her arms. One of them dropped to the ground and started rolling, a film trail behind it as it went. No one was paying attention to that however. Everyone was instead paying attention to the fact that the most visible label on the stack of movers read "The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South."

Asami said, “Look, I found your old movers, Bolin! Remember back when you played Nuktuk?”

“Oh...I thought I had hidden those better...” Bolin cringed.

Korra busted out laughing, saying, “Remember how Varrick made you pretend to be a Southern Water Tribe waterbender? You didn’t even wear a shirt!”

“Yeah, I remember that!” Asami joined in on the laughter.

Korra continued, “You...you would have frozen to death in the Southern Water Tribe if you wore an outfit like that! And only wearing shorts too? Put on some clothes!”

Both of the women snorted loudly as Bolin hunched over in his seat, trying to make himself smaller. Bolin severely regretted his decision to accept several bottles of wine from Varrick as a gift for even being in those movers in the first place.

He had moved on to new things, not wanting to be a mover star forever. Right now, he was in politics, having applied as a candidate in some of the smaller Republic City positions - nothing as grand as president, but each still fundamentally important to the wheels of democracy.

“Don’t even get me started about Ginger’s outfit. A tank top? No shoes? Does she not know how deep the snow is there? You can’t walk outside barefoot.” Asami said.

This brought out another round of laughter. Bolin jerked up in his seat, a sure sign of a thought coming to his head.

Bolin interrupted with, “Okay, okay, we can watch them. You two just have to promise me that you’ll never drink all the wine in my apartment again.”

“Deal.”

To Bolin, that promise was well worth watching a series of old movers he had been trying to bury under a box of Future Industries Fire Ferret team memorabilia. It would be even easier for them to keep the promise, considering Bolin was never going to accept wine as a gift ever again.

Korra and Asami sat down on the couch together. Bolin went to set up the mover projector equipment: a stand to hold the reel on, the optical lens to point at the largest wall of his apartment, and then he put the chronological first of the movers into place.

When he turned around to look for a spot to sit, he realized that in their intoxication, Korra and Asami had laid down on their sides, taking up all the space on the couch. Asami was snuggled up in Korra’s arms, Korra being once again the big spoon of the pair. Since the two of them had their eyes glued to the mover, Bolin took the moment to tiptoe out of the room and hide in his bedroom. The two would thank him for the privacy...later, after they sobered up.

As they watched the first of the movers, Korra found more and more elements about it to complain about, much to Asami’s amusement.

“Why do all the bad guys have scimitars?” Korra asked. “Is there some secret scimitar wielding branch of the Northern Water Tribe military? Look, even Unalaq has a scimitar too!”

“All the villains in movers use curved weapons, Korra.” Asami said. “Remember watching 'Sozin’s Comet' last year? The Fire Nation army used scimitars there too.”

Korra replied, “It’s like the movers are trying to convince us that anyone who uses a scimitar is a bad guy! If I went around using a scimitar, it wouldn’t make me evil.”

“Korra, do you even know how to use a scimitar?” Asami teased.

Korra said, “It can’t be that hard. I can metalbend, which is a lot harder than waving a weapon around. You know what, we should go out and buy one, right now.”

Korra lurched forwards, but Asami stiffened, forcing Korra back down into the crook of the couch.

“I don’t want to move, Korra. It’s so warm and comfortable.” Asami said.

Korra noticed that she was in fact, pretty warm and comfortable as well, huddled up with Asami for warmth on this couch.

Korra said, “Yeah...it is...”

It was so comfortable that not more than a minute later, the two of them were asleep - both of them dreaming about whether or not Korra would accidentally injure herself using a real scimitar. Korra’s current outfit having natural furs in it made the two of them more than cozy enough. Even if they didn’t have that, Korra’s airbending and firebending would have been more than enough to give them the warm, snug feeling both of them had while cuddling.

In wine lies the truth: the Avatar as a girlfriend makes a perfect big spoon and blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> February Prompt List can be found here: https://stillsyns.tumblr.com/post/190606697197/february-prompt-list
> 
> Prompts used:  
> 1\. In Vino Veritas (drunk fic). This means "in wine lies the truth" suggesting a person under the influence of alcohol is more likely to speak their hidden thoughts and desires.  
> 2\. Huddling for Warmth.  
> 3\. Sinister Scimitar (picked randomly from TV Tropes). This is the idea whenever an army of evil creatures is introduced, be sure that most of the time they will be armed with scimitars and other curved weapons. Because of the Orientalism associated with this trope, I went for a critical angle when using it.
> 
> Inspiration for the beginning scene was taken from the Whiterose fanart here (https://tuanonna15.tumblr.com/post/170649635296/based-on-this-post-hope-youll).


End file.
